nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Minaj Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archives
This page is an Archive of the page Nicki Minaj Wiki:Requests for adminship Archived on November 23, 2012 }} :Andy (talk · · ) I'd rather be an administrator but I will be equally grateful for the promotion to Rollback. I have 1118 editions in exactly nine weeks. I'm sure that I can be very helpful for this wiki, and more with the admin rights. I hope my fellow editors (who I now consider friends) are in agreement with my promotion to admin. Thanks! :) : : You have been instrumental in keeping this wiki alive in the past few months. You do not currently meet the requirements set forth above for adminship, but I think we can definitely budge on this due to your outstanding work set forth and the current low number of users. You are level-headed and always willing to help, so I do think you deserve it. If nothing to the contrary is added, I will grant adminship. In the meantime, I am all for other users showing their love for VaVaVoom here! M. H. Avril 07:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : : I 100% agree that you should become an administrator. We both joined the wiki around the same time, and I have said from the very beginning that you should be one. My opinion of you hasn't changed not once! i hope Mike makes the right decision and grant you these rights! MaxxZolanski 20:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : : I think you're productive, you're good at editing templates and articles. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : : Looks good, you're going to be an admin! I thank you for all your great work insofar and to come. My advice to you is to keep working on your English and to keep being a friendly and helpful user! M. H. Avril 20:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) MaxxZolanski (Rollback/Admin) }} :MaxxZolanski (talk · · ) Hello everyone. I am requesting to be promoted to Rollback/Administrator. Let me first say that when I started here, I had a very nasty behavior. Since then, I have grown and have become a lot nicer. I am sorry for the way I acted, and I hope that doesn't jeopardize me becoming an administrator/rollback. I would love for you to tell me if I would/wouldn't be a good administrator. Now back to why I think you should vote for me for this position. Since joining this wiki on April 7 until now, 9 weeks and 3 days to be exact, I have made 938 edits and 503 of them have been mainspace edits. That means 53.62% of my edits have been mainspace edits. Not to sound mean or brag, but if you look at the statistics, my percentage of mainspace edits is 11.2% more than Andy's even though he has way more edits than I do. Nobody loves Nicki more than I do, and nobody is more dedicated to this wiki than me. Please vote for me!!!!! : Rollback??? You deserve admin rights! I'm not sure what to say except that you're in the "Elite Four Users" of wiki Minaj. You edit a lot and you are very helpful for this wiki. I hope you become an administrator! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 23:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Great user! Jerome (Ian Streeter) 01:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : : You do great work here, but to be completely honest I was not 100% sure you are ready based off the whole "Onika Maraj (alter ego)" argument from a month or two ago. That being said, however, I do agree that your behavior has greatly improved; since everybody else supports you, I am promoting you to admin! My advice to you is to keep up the good work and good behavior, and you will have no problem! (If, however, there is anymore bullying, lashing out, &c., I will see that these rights are removed.) M. H. Avril 20:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ian Streeter (admin/bureaucrat/rollback) }} :Ian Streeter (talk · · ) I've been helping this wiki since March, and people agree that I'm productive to this wikia. I'm requesting myself because I not only feel myself as helpful, but also have other users think I'm helpful. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm going to support your admin promotion but please you have to stop blaming yourself, please. Apart of that, you are a great user. Good luck! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : : @VaVaVoom: What do you mean about "you have to stop blaming myself"? What am I doing? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, but I don't think you should become a rollbacker, bureaucrat, or an administrator. You have a lot of edits, but most aren't that good. You are barely on here, and you always come on here talking about helping you with other wikis. How to you expect me to believe that you will take all of your time on this wiki when you show be that M.I.A. and Tyga Wiki is more important. At first you were productive, but then after the Onika Maraj(alter ego) situation every thing you did afterwards threw me off. And about what Andy said, you always say stuff like, "Am I still productive? or Do you still like me? Blah, Blah, Blah"! MaxxZolanski 02:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I can understand where Maxx is coming from, but I still think your contributions are worthy. There is still some disagreement here, though—while you don't need a unanimous vote, everyone is free to state their thoughts here. M. H. Avril 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Since everybody has been online since I posted this, I am giving you the promotion. I hope nobody actually hurt your feelings on the blog post, I just want us all to get along and do work here on the wiki. Keep up the good work everyone! M. H. Avril 02:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Nickynanovdickvolski (Rollback) #I have minimum 400 edits (745) #I'm here since December 2011,i have minimum 2 months of active membershipNickynanovdickvolski (talk) 08:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) you don't accomplish the minimum requirements, you should try it when you have 400 mainspace edits, and you should use this when requesting a promotion: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) Requests for demotion YaMoreMedia (Bureaucrat) }} (The staff team do not allow us to remove his admin rights) :YaMoreMedia (talk · · ) I'm starting this "lazy admins go the hell out" campaign. YaMoreMedia hasn't edited on Wiki Minaj since June 15 (which was just a message he sent to Mike). He hasn't log in since that date. He wasn't a very good admin afterall. He improves the Main page but that was the only thing he do (besides some average edits on articles). I want to quit all his bureaucrat rights and admin rights (so he would return to be a simple mortal again). I think we/I'll have to ask a Wikia Staff to do it, since bureaucrat stats are tricky to remove. Tell me your opinion about it.-- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 01:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) He doesn't help around anymore so yes. It will be taking away from him. We don't need him anymore since he only makes edits occasionally these days. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 19:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) NiaA7211898 (Bureaucrat) }} (The staff team do not allow us to remove his admin rights) :NiaA7211898 (talk · · ) He/she would still be the founder but without his rights. Simple as that, he/she didn't, doesn't and won't do any edit, so why he/she'll need his/her bureaucrat rights? It needs to be revoked IMMEDIATELY!!!! }}